The Dark Side of Life
by Psychopithicus
Summary: A young woman has lost everything at the hands of galactic political superpowers. Meeting a strange band of individuals with designs on the galaxy gives her the chance for revenge, as well as a potential new home. But, who are these people? Are they really trustworthy?
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, Pokemon, WildStar, or any other properties that may come up in this, nor do I own any characters and aspects from them. All characters and aspects from said properties are owned by their respective owners.**

Hello, all. Welcome to a little thing I've been playing with, featuring characters I made for a friend's cross-MMO roleplay shenanigans.

Before we really get into it, I'd like to mention that this isn't going to be the greatest story ever told. This is mostly just something I wanted to write to take a relatively light-hearted break from other projects I've been working on for other things.

With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the times we have in...

 **The Dark Side of Life**

Chapter 1:

The world shattered today.

A god had fallen.

A young woman, skin white as chalk and tattered robes covering her frail form, huddled in the darkest corner she could find. Her face, imprints of chains around her mouth, was buried in her knees. Sobs echoed throughout the cavernous room.

They killed him. They really killed him.

She pulled herself out of her fetal position for a moment and took a deep but shaky breath. Her fingers chased away her tears. A few more breaths to compose herself. He wouldn't want her to mourn him, at least not to this degree.

And yet he, and those who walked his path of wisdom, was everything she had…

She shook her head. Dwelling on the past was never helpful, only learning from it. She did everything she could and then some. But, her best wasn't enough. It just…wasn't. _She_ wasn't enough.

She picked up the weapon by her side, a cylinder about a foot long. A straight blade of purple light burst from one end with a violent hiss. The blade hummed ominously, as if contemplating with her.

Would this let her make amends? If she joined him and his followers—her family—in whatever beyond they went to…would they welcome her? Yes…yes, they would, they had to. They knew that young Rattataki slave they took in to learn his great ways. They knew how devout she was in her worship of the Master, how elated she was when he revealed himself to them. She would be with them again.

A noise outside widened her eyes. The blade retracted into its cylinder and she scrambled to her feet. It sounded like a beast of some sort, but none she had ever heard before.

She nervously picked up her weapon and crept out of the room. Slowly, her body faded into nothing as she left. The dirt on the blocky floors still parted at her footsteps as her invisible body cautiously advanced further outside.

Now she could hear faint voices. Had she any hair whatsoever, it would have stood on end. She flattened up against the nearest wall as she continued onward. A nagging voice in her mind told her that curiosity killed the manka, but she knew that these looters—they were probably looters here for the temple's riches—would likely kill her either way.

Her weapon was in her hand, thumb ready to tap the button and ignite her blades. She had to redeem herself; she already failed to defend the Master's legacy by allowing his mask and weapon—all that remained of him—to be taken by his murderers. He had to be watching her now. She _had_ to make amends.

The voices grew louder and clearer as she covered more distance.

"Is this the place?" a male asked. He sounded curt and to the point.

"The very same," a female replied. Her voice was silky but firm.

"Ugh, finally!" another voice cried out. This one…sounded rather young, like a little boy just entering puberty. "Man, all this walking—"

The beast she heard earlier chose this moment to interject with a guttural groan.

"Ah, shut up!" the child sneered. The beast cried out again, this time in what sounded like pain.

"That's quite enough," the silky-voiced female said sharply. "You have our luggage; set up camp inside until we can establish a full base of operations. Drake-san, we'll need you to shield this temple from scans, both Imperial and Republic."

"Will do," the older male—evidently named Drake…san? Drake San? Drake-san—answered.

The Rattataki clutched her weapon tighter. They were not common looters, but an organized group of some sort. They seemed to be taking no sides in the galactic war…who were they? What were they after? And…what would happen if they found her? Their leader seemed strict and intelligent, so…they might not kill the Rattataki if they found her. They might try to use her, manipulate her for their own ends.

She would not let that happen. Not again. Not anymore.

She looked down at herself for a moment, and let out a small gasp when she saw her visible body. A moment of focus restored her invisibility; she had to remember concentration. If she was going to get rid of these intruders before they could hurt her, she had to do so silently and systematically. Hopefully there weren't too many; she heard three, but there may be more.

"Move it, slowpoke!" the child yelled out, and his beast let out another bellow of pain. "Jeez, you're worse than an actual Slowpoke!"

They were coming.

The Rattataki pressed herself against the nearest wall and focused on her camouflage. She prayed to the Master, to the Force, to whatever cosmic existence would protect her. Then she saw the group come by.

There were four of them. The first thing the Rattataki noticed was the beast, a real live uxibeast whose furry head and horns were covered in armor and supply bags. Atop the uxibeast was a child of around eleven or twelve, dressed in black and white with an Imperial emblem on his chest and an armored cap. The beast was flanked by a figure in total black, with dark face-obscuring mask and armor underneath a pitch-black hood. On this figure's belt were two smaller versions of the cylinder the Rattataki wielded, only designed for one blade.

Up front were the other two. The first was a male in a blood red Imperial flight suit, with a sniper rifle on his back bearing the logo of the famous Czerka Corporation. The only female present was presumably the silky-voiced leader, a woman wearing what seemed to be green Mandalorian armor that ended in a coat-tail covering her rear. She bore a weapon similar to that of the figure in black, but it looked much more ancient.

The Rattataki tried to mask her fear; the woman in green and the dark-armored one were clearly Sith. The other two were Imperial, if their armor was anything to go by. If the woman was in charge, she must have gone rogue and taken some Imperial forces with her; the figure in black was likely her apprentice.

The dark figure stopped as his comrades continued. A sound something like a sniff came from beneath his mask. Then, to the Rattataki's horror, he turned towards her.

"Ralgo, what's wrong?" Drake-san asked as the rest of the group stopped as well (the child kicking his uxibeast to make it comply).

Ralgo, the dark figure, did not respond, instead choosing to ignite his blades. Two black beams, each with a pale green outline, emerged from his cylinders.

"Stop hiding," Ralgo commanded in a gravelly voice.

The leading woman turned as well, and the Rattataki saw her face.

It was a face she knew. A face that slew her brethren.

She couldn't hide anymore. She had to make a stand.

The Rattataki silently turned visible, igniting both ends of her blade. The green woman released a blade much like Ralgo's, Drake-san drew his rifle, and the child pulled out a pair of blasters as he slid down the uxibeast's side.

"My name is Leshara Kiin," the Rattataki growled. "And I will not allow you to defile the great Revan's legacy any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The heck's she talking about?" the child asked.

"Billy—" Drake-san began to admonish the boy, but Leshara cut him off.

"Don't play with me," the Rattataki snarled. "You walk in the temple where Revan, my lord and master, made his final stand against an ungrateful galaxy that refused to listen!"

"You're a Revanite?" Drake-san asked.

"Duh, 'course she is," Billy snorted. "What other bunch of morons suck up to their boss that much?"

"You're not helping," Drake-san glared at the boy.

"Leshara-chan?" the green woman said. Leshara blinked at the strange addition to her name; the man whose name was supposedly Drake-san likely received a similar one. "Put your lightsaber away, if you please. You seem to have me confused with my counterpart."

"I won't be confused by whatever it is you're talking about!" Leshara cried, readying her double-blade lightsaber. "No matter what happens to me…I will always fight for the Master!"

With her resolve successfully steeled, Leshara charged forth. Billy trained his blasters on her, but the Rattataki stuck out her free hand and released a bolt of lightning from it that sent the boy sprawling onto the floor. The uxibeast panicked and fled, leaving ample room for the remaining fighters to operate.

Ralgo immediately leapt into the fray with both lightsabers bared, but Leshara blocked his strikes with her two-sided blade. Drake rolled to the side and placed a small device just in front of him, generating a short wall of energy behind which he crouched. With his Czerka-brand sniper rifle at the ready, he took aim at his Rattataki target. Leshara noticed this, however, and fired off another blast of lightning, this one coursing through Drake's nerves and causing him to convulse on the floor for a moment.

The green woman still held her lightsaber, but seemed more interested in watching. Ralgo was still up close and personal with Leshara, wildly swinging his blades about as Leshara blocked each of his strikes. Her opponent's dual blades and unpredictable movements, however, were increasingly difficult to defend against. Leshara swiped her free hand in front of her, and the Force bore down on Ralgo, weakening his body and slowing down his movements.

"Ralgo-san, stand aside!" the green woman called, and the dark warrior grunted before doing a hand movement of his own, vanishing from sight.

Before Leshara could determine where Ralgo had gone, the green woman's seemingly antique lightsaber—blade still drawn—came hurtling through the air at the Rattataki. Leshara dove aside, allowing the saber to miss and soar back towards its owner, who soon leapt forth herself. Unlike Ralgo's primal swinging, the green woman struck with more technique; what Leshara had studied of lightsaber combat identified the style specifically as lightsaber form five, also called Shien Form or "the way of the Krayt Dragon".

The woman in green continued to bring her blade down on Leshara, charging her strikes with Force lightning to heighten their strength. Leshara countered by adding the Force to her own blade, the two lightsabers crashing into one another as both tried to overtake the other. Leshara concentrated on balancing her offense with defense, making sure the green woman's lightsaber never touched her.

She didn't notice the woman's free hand thrust forward, the blast of Force subsequently knocking the Rattataki off her feet and onto her back. Before Leshara could rise, the Mando-armored woman was upon her, black-and-green lightsaber blade aimed at the Rattataki's face.

"You've fought extraordinarily well, Leshara-chan," the woman complimented. "As I said, however, there has been a misunderstanding."

"I misunderstand nothing!" Leshara shrieked. "You and your other friends killed countless numbers of my brothers and sisters!"

"Amiko Ayano rarely, if ever, travels without her usual comrades," the green woman explained calmly. "Kymora and Fiora Theros, Altani Kagon, and whatever miscellaneous allies they typically find…are not here. Were I who you thought I was, they would be."

The green woman's lightsaber retracted its blade.

"Let us start on a more proper foot, shall we?" she said. "My name is Yamiko Kugekino. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She offered Leshara a hand. The Rattataki studied her foe for a moment; Yamiko's face was identical to that of the woman who killed everyone Leshara cared about, but some details were…different. Scars on the opposite side of the face, hair colored and arranged differently. Leshara had no idea what to make of this.

But she hesitantly deactivated her lightsaber and took the offered hand as it lifted her to her feet. Ralgo became visible again, crossing his arms as Drake and Billy got up.

"Now, then…would we be correct in assuming that you came here, to this temple, to seek refuge after Revan was defeated?" Yamiko asked.

"I…y-yes," Leshara stammered.

"I see," Yamiko nodded. "Leshara-chan…it is with deep regret that I inform you of this, but you may very well be the last of the Revanites."

"I know," Leshara said somberly.

"I have no doubts that you realize the implications of such a title," Yamiko continued, folding her hands behind her back. "The galaxy as a whole, both Republic and Empire, will persecute you the moment you express the slightest hint of devotion to Revan."

"The Master's followers were my family," Leshara murmured. "I never had anything else."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh, please tell me we're not going to—"

"Leshara-chan…given that you've nowhere else to go and we share a common enemy," Yamiko said as she held out a hand, "would you like to join us?"

Billy grimaced and showed his disgust by kicking the wall, then promptly clutched his injured toe while hopping up and down on his other foot. Drake could only shake his head at this display.

"I…I don't know," Leshara said timidly. "You're Imperial, but I heard you talking about hiding from both sides…"

"Ah, yes," Yamiko nodded. "Our story as a whole is rather long, and somewhat difficult to believe at times, so permit me to abridge it by saying this: our loyalty is not to the Emperor. Our goal is to seize his throne from within the Empire, and create a new order that unites the galaxy…much like your master intended."

"You…want to unite the galaxy? Against the Sith Emperor?" Leshara asked, receiving a nod of response from Yamiko. "I…I've had…bad experiences with the Sith and their Empire."

"Worry not," Yamiko smiled. "Ralgo-san is the only one here who sees any value in the Sith teachings. And, while Drake-san appreciates the order the Imperials prize so highly, he does not waste time fulfilling petty personal ambitions."

"She's right," Drake added. Ralgo simply shrugged.

"Well…what about him?" Leshara asked, nodding to Billy (who was still nursing his toe).

"Who, me?" Billy looked up. "Where Yami goes, I go. She says 'jump', I say 'how high' and stuff."

"But, why are you working with the Empire?" Leshara asked.

"They got a real nice treasury," Billy grinned.

"Erm…okay?" Leshara blinked. At least he was honest…albeit in a somewhat twisted sense.

"Well…now that we're a little more acquainted, I suggest we move on," Yamiko said. "We'll need to set up a base, as well as defenses."

"Oh, yeah, I gotta find that stupid cow, don't I?" Billy grumbled as he went off in search of his uxibeast. "Hey, cow! COW! Get your butt over here!"

As the rest of the group trekked deeper into the temple, Leshara positioned herself alongside Drake.

"Is Billy…always like that?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Drake sighed. "I'd like to say you'll get used to him, but I've known him for months and I'm still having trouble doing that."

"Oh," Leshara said before falling silent, hoping that joining this group wouldn't prove to be her undoing.

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a new day was dawning.

A human man with dark red hair knelt before a circle of figures, all of whom sat in ornate chairs. His skin was pale, and his face was riddled with scars and cybernetic implants. But he, bound in brown robes accented by silver armor, remained on his knees. By his side, another human male—also with dark red hair—quietly observed the proceedings.

"You have made great strides that many of us had once deemed impossible," one of the circling figures, a dark-haired humanwoman in grey-and-yellow robes, said to the man. "But, you have proven your dedication to the Jedi way and to the Force."

The circling figures rose from their chairs, but the cyborg man continued to kneel.

"Your trials are complete, Baran Zurendis," the woman said. "You have truly earned the title of Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Master Satele," Baran said as he finally rose to his feet, his voice containing a slight accent. "I will do everything in my power to serve the light."

"I couldn't be more proud of you, brother," the other dark red-haired man said.

"It was you who made all this possible, Kiyo," Baran replied.

"I merely gave you the first step," Kiyo shook his head. "It was you who made the journey of a thousand miles."

Kiyo placed one hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now, we must make our way to Coruscant," he continued. "We have preparations to make."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on, cow!" Billy snapped as he kicked his uxibeast again. "I don't have all day!"

Billy roughly rode the uxibeast into the center of a sizeable room, shortly before barking another order for it to stop. The beast complied.

"Step right up and get your stuff, guys!" Billy laughed as he bounded down to the floor and yanked the first supply bag off of the uxibeast.

The rest of the group retrieved several bags. Leshara also lifted a bag free, though she found herself dreading its contents.

"Hey, new girl—what was your name again?" Billy asked as he looked over to the Rattataki.

"Huh? Oh—I'm Leshara," she replied.

"Make yourself useful and keep an eye on this big lump for me, will you?" Billy said as he walked past. "Gotta grab some of the others."

"Uh…okay," Leshara said slowly as the boy left without another word. Drake came up next to her to retrieve another bag, making him a prime target for questions. "Er, excuse me…what 'others' was Billy talking about?"

"More of his pets," Drake said.

"Pets…like this?" Leshara looked at the uxibeast, which—if its relaxed posture was any indication—seemed to be enjoying its time away from its master. "How many does he have?"

"Too many for him to adequately handle, if you ask me," Drake replied with a shake of his head. "He still tries, though. Persistence is one of Billy's few respectable qualities."

He then took his bag and began to set up a number of technological devices. Leshara opened her own bag and found something different; a jumbled assortment of test tubes, beakers, and vials. Given their haphazard arrangement, it was a wonder that none of them had broken.

"Erm…could someone tell me what these are for?" Leshara asked, holding up one of the test tubes.

"Me."

Leshara nearly dropped the bag as she spun around, finding that Ralgo had suddenly appeared behind her. His mask was still on, and it was staring blankly into her eyes.

"Oh, um…h-here," Leshara stuttered, putting the test tube back in the bag and handing it to the dark-garbed Sith. He turned to leave without another word. "Er, Ralgo?"

He didn't stop walking.

"Are…are you a scientist?" Leshara asked.

"Occasionally," Ralgo said flatly without even looking at her. He looked over to Yamiko, who was doing more observing than participating. "Going to see if I can set up a lab. Be right back."

"Understood," Yamiko nodded, and Ralgo vanished into a doorway. The group's leader glanced at its newcomer. "If I may be so bold as to ask, Leshara-chan, how are you faring?"

"I…may need some time to adjust," the last Revanite admitted.

"As do most who are thrown into new situations," Yamiko nodded. "If my followers seem standoffish—or, shall we say, abrasive—do forgive them. I assume you've noticed this already, but we are a rather eclectic bunch."

"It seems that way, yes," Leshara agreed as she looked around. Drake had set up an improvised computer terminal beside a large antenna and was busily typing away at it, leaving the two women to converse. "How did you all start working together?"

"Well, to be frank, I needed allies in my quest," Yamiko answered simply. "I sought out people who possessed skills and abilities that I required, and who possessed the motivation to make a significant change in the way this galaxy is run."

"But…taking over the Empire? Even with the Emperor gone, that's no mean feat!" Leshara pointed out.

"Indeed," Yamiko nodded. "But the man you call Master was capable of making immense changes to the galaxy at large, simply by making use of the resources and people available to him."

"Oh, stars, he _was_!" Leshara gasped. "Revan convinced so many Jedi to follow him in the Mandalorian Wars, and then they all stayed with him when he became Sith! And then when he died and was reborn, he took apart the armada he made and saved the galaxy from his former apprentice! And then—and then he came back to us after three hundred _years_! He visited us on Dromund Kaas!"

The increasing pace at which Leshara was speaking caused Drake to stop what he was doing long enough to look over at her. Yamiko simply smirked as she watched the young Rattataki unload her knowledge.

"He was so _incredible_!" Leshara continued. "And wise! He had so much experience and power and—oh, his charisma! He…he actually talked to me once! He was busy most of the time he was leading us, so we never got to talk more than that—but he _talked_ to me! He said he was impressed with my loyalty to his Order, and how much I studied his exploits in the archives! Well, what we had of the archives, anyway; they weren't perfect, there were holes, but even with the holes there was so much wonderful information about him and his companions and his travels and—"

"Leshara?" Drake interjected. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but...you might want to breathe at some point."

"I…oh!" Leshara's pale face turned bright red. "I'm so sorry, I just…"

"It's quite all right," Yamiko smiled. "You clearly had the time of your life amongst the Revanites."

Leshara smiled for a moment, but her face fell when a nagging thought in the back of her mind reared up. It was true that her Revanite days were the best of her life…but it was also true that they would never happen again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did my words prompt poor memories?" Yamiko asked.

"N-no, it's…it's fine," Leshara said as she shook her head, hoping to eject her emotional baggage in the process. "So, uh…if you don't mind my asking…what changes do you plan to make if you succeed in taking over the Empire?"

Yamiko smiled.

"It will take more than words to anger me, Leshara-chan," she said. "As for the changes I will make to the Empire…at the moment, I've decided on greater tolerance of non-human species and less reverence to the Sith Code. I find such things ridiculous and unnecessary in a civilization, and I believe they will only contribute to its downfall."

"Wait…an Empire where people will not be slaves just because they aren't human?" Leshara gasped, eyes wide. "Th-that sounds wonderful!"

"Indeed," Yamiko smiled and placed a hand on the Rattataki's shoulder. "It is a dream you may help me achieve, Leshara-chan."

"I—really? I would be honored, my lord!" Leshara bowed.

"Most excellent," Yamiko said. "Then let us begin by—"

The armored woman was cut off by a beeping from a circular device on her belt.

"Excuse me," Yamiko said as she held up her holocommunicator. An image of Billy spawned from the circle's center.

"Hey, Yami?" Billy said. "I'm at the ship. We got a Moff calling, said somethin' about starting the war back up now that the whole Revan thing's out of the way?"

"And so our mask is donned once again," Yamiko sighed. "Tell the Moff we are on our way, if you please."

"Got it," Billy replied before his image disappeared.

"Wait…what's going on?" Leshara blinked.

"Oh, did we not mention it? I apologize," Yamiko said. "Until we have the necessary pieces in play, the Empire sees us as simply more of its loyal servants. Should you work with us, I fear this is a façade you must also take."

"Well…at least I'll be in good company," Leshara forced a smile.

"That you will be," Yamiko chuckled. "Drake-san, how are you progressing?"

"Just got the jammer set up," Drake replied as he finally looked away from his device. "Scans will show no activity at this temple."

"Perfect," Yamiko said. "Inform Ralgo-san that the Empire has some sort of task for us, and that he should meet us back at the ship as soon as possible."

"Will do," Drake nodded as he pulled out a holocommunicator of his own.

"Now, then," Yamiko continued, putting a hand on Leshara's shoulder as the two began to walk. "Given your strength in the Force, I believe you would be most suited to becoming my apprentice."

"Me?" Leshara blinked. "Is Ralgo not…?"

"No, my dear," Yamiko shook her head. "Ralgo-san was rather insistent upon self-teaching, and his talents were better suited to other duties regardless."

"Oh," Leshara said simply. These people were unlike anything or anyone she had seen before…but that may be a double-edged sword.

After trekking through the dense jungles of Yavin Four, the group came upon a spacecraft hidden away in a small clearing. Leshara's eyes went wide at it; a sleek, menacing ship resembling a pair of forward-pointing fangs. It even had a pair of red "eyes" near the cockpit between its fangs. This thing was more monster than ship!

"What's wrong?" Drake asked her. Leshara was so distracted by the ship that she failed to realize she had stopped moving.

"Oh—sorry, it's just…that's…quite a ship," Leshara stammered.

"Oh, right," Drake said as he glanced to the ship as well. "Fury-class Imperial interceptors are certainly unlike anything I've flown."

"You're a pilot?" Leshara asked.

"You would be right," Drake smiled. "Been one for a good chunk of my life, and now Yamiko has me flying this baby. Speaking of which, we should probably get aboard. Shouldn't keep the Empire's officials waiting, after all."

"Ah, there you are, my Lord," the Moff's hologram said as Yamiko and her group, sans Leshara, came into his view. "I trust I'm not interrupting?"

Billy snorted at the Moff's question, earning a warning glare from Drake. Ralgo simply leaned on the wall and stared at the Moff, his intent indiscernible due to his mask. Leshara was currently camouflaged, remaining close to Yamiko for fear of the Moff's notice.

"No, Moff-sama," Yamiko lied, "you will find us quite ready to receive our orders."

"Very good. I'll not waste time, then," the Moff said. Leshara guessed that his lack of a reaction to Yamiko's name quirk meant that he was either used to it or didn't wish to question it. "The Dark Council has sent out a new edict. With the Revanite crisis averted, the Empire may refocus its efforts on the war against the Republic. To that end, we'll need to take advantage of the Republic's expended resources to cut their legs out from under them."

"Hmm…I see," Yamiko put a hand to her chin. "Do you happen to have our first target?"

"You'll be heading for Nar Shaddaa, where you'll be briefed fully. Coordinates for the specific destination have already been sent to your ship, as have some schematics we were able to obtain," the Moff replied. "Report back in when the target is destroyed."

"Very well, Moff-sama. Consider it destroyed," Yamiko said.

"Good hunting," the Moff nodded, and the hologram flickered out of existence.

Leshara breathed a sigh of relief as she became visible again.

"The Moff wouldn't have been able to hurt you," Drake said to her. "He was just a hologram."

"I-I'm…sorry, I…don't do well with Imperial officials," Leshara stammered.

"It matters not," Yamiko said. "What more interests me is this new edict, supposedly from the Dark Council. They know the Emperor is still roaming freely, yet this Moff claims they are spending resources on furthering the campaign against the Empire's potential allies in the Republic...when we know for a fact that he who effectively heads the Council, Darth Marr, is not such a fool."

"Seems the infighting really is a disease," Drake said bitterly.

"Quite so," Yamiko agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Billy rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"That we may," Yamiko nodded. "Drake-san, set course for the coordinates the Moff sent. Regardless of his intentions, crippling the Republic will serve our purposes, so we will carry out his request."

"Sounds like a plan," Drake nodded, making for the cockpit.

"Billy-san, we may have need for some of your beasts," Yamiko addressed the resident child. "See that they are ready."

"I'm on it," Billy grunted as he went off into a corner of the ship.

Leshara opened her mouth to speak, but Yamiko looked to Ralgo.

"Ralgo-san, look through the data the Moff sent us and determine what we'll need to do," the green woman ordered.

Ralgo nodded and followed Drake to the cockpit.

"As for you, Leshara-chan," Yamiko said as she turned to the young Rattataki. "While we make the journey to our destination, we are going to find somewhere private to begin your training."

Leshara swallowed hard. "Y-yes, my lord."

There was a predatory glint in Yamiko's eyes.

Leshara had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
